They Need Someone
by USAjbr
Summary: What if Henry had a sister 2 years older than him, but lived with Snow. What if Peter Pan had sister same age as Henry.(Peter Pan IS NOT RUMPLSTILTSKIN'S FATHER)Sorry if plot or story isn't good, first story.
1. Susan and Henry

There was a knock at the door. Emma opened, tired.

-Uh, who are you?-she asked as she opened the door to a boy around aged 10

-I'm Henry and I'm your son.-she look baffled

-Well, little brother-a girl around 12, with golden blonde, French-braided hair, a little tanned skin,(making her look like a girl from

California), wearing a jean jacket a knee length blue dress with flowers, a pair of mid-calf brown boots and a white scarf

appeared-that was pretty straightforward. Oh and I'm your daughter. Remember me? Susan. May we come in?

Emma didn't answer-I'll take that as a yes. Come on Henry.

-Hey kids. Where are your parents?

-10 years ago did you give up a toddler and a baby for adoption?

-Give me a second.-Emma went away

-Do you have any orange juice? Never mind found some.

-Give me some.-his sister bickered

-One sec.

-Okay kids. I'm calling the cops.

\- And I'll tell them you kidnapped us- Henry said handling the situation

-No you won't.

-Try me. And if I won't she definitely will.

-You kid wouldn't do it , but miss snippyidy doo would.

-We want you to come home with us.

-You have got to be kidding me.

-Look. Mom, I wouldn't have come, if Henry wouldn't have dragged me and I do not want him travelling alone.

-Fine. Where do you live?

-Storybrooke, Maine.-they answered in unision

-Seriously.-so they went. Susan slept through the whole ride. When they got out:

-Susan, hi. Henry, you missed your session today. And you must be…

-Emma Swan. Henry and Susan's birthmother.

-You guys I'm gonna head home.-Susan exclaimed-Bye.

-Bye.

-Where do you live?-Emma asked

\- Mary-Margaret Blanchard adopted me.-she chuckled-Henry will tell you all

about her.

…Till season 3


	2. Susan in seasons 1 and 2

Summary of what happened to Susan in seasons 1&2

Soon Emma learned that Susan was nicest person ever, but she wasn't nice with her. After awhile she learned why. Because she was mad at her. She was mad at her

because, she gave her and Henry up for adoption, she knew and understood why, but she said:

-Maybe we wouldn't have been comfortable, but we would have been together.

She also wished Emma would have given her to Neal before getting the watches, because if she had she knew her father would have taken her with him. She also loved

dresses and fashion. She loved Henry a lot.

Season 2 when she saw her father, first in a long time:

-Okay what do you think he looks like-Susan asked Henry, but then the shouting started.

-Why is everyone shouting?-he asked her

-Let's go see-she said, as they walked there

-Mom what's going on?

-Yeah, Mr. Gold started yelling, so we came out-Susan asked accidently facing Neal her back

-Is that Baelfire?-then Susan turned around he looked eerily familiar

-Wait. Dad?-she asked

-Susan? Is that you?

-Daddy!-she jumped into his arms

-Susan! My baby girl all grown up.

-Mom, what did she mean by saying dad?-Henry asked

-Well he's our dad, Henry, he's our dad

-You told me that my was a fireman, he died.-he confronted Emma

-Henry, what are you talking about? Mom what did you tell him? Mom?

-You lied-he shouted, and then went out.

-Wait. I have a daughter and a son.-Neal asked Emma who was still silent

-Why did you lie to Henry? Daddy was the best man ever.-as Susan went out to Henry, Emma went after them.

Later on it was pretty obvious that Susan liked Neal a lot better than Emma. She also wasn't mad at him because Pinocchio told her the reason he left them. Then Greg and

Tamara kidnapped them and brought them to Neverland.


	3. Truest believer and Gentlest soul

Heart of the truest believer and the gentlest soul

Suddenly a bunch of teenagers arrived

-Who are you?

-We're the home office.-a tall blonde haired boy said, a girl around Henry's age, with dirty brown hair in a messy bun, a long

sleeve, v neck, rough fabric, brown tunic, tied around with a belt, brown pants, and knee length brown boots, on both wrists wrist cuffs, a black cloak by his side.

-Welcome to Neverland.-she greeted

\- The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers.

\- They're not teenagers.

-They're the lost boys.-Susan finished

-Look at that

-Why do the Lost Boys wanna destroy magic?

-Who said we want to destroy magic?

-But that was the plan

-Seriously. You guys fell for that. Peter was right…again.-the girl said-Now give us the kids.

-Well you're not getting him.

-Ofcourse we are. Get them.

-Henry. Run. I'll be right behind you. Go.

-Come on princess.-the blonde guy said-Lily get the boy

-Please don't call me princess, and I'm not going anywhere without a fight.

-Challenge accepted.-they fought for a while, until Lily came back and hit her on the head with a rock and blacked out.

-She's good, almost beat you, Felix.

-But Tiger Lily is the best.

-That is not a question. Now let's go. You have to greet someone and I have to get to my brother.

When Susan woke up, stood up, she was heard a conversation, which had her brother and someone else's voice, and that voice shouted

-Come on boys-at that the girl pushed her forward

-Henry.-as she came into view

-Susan-he said scared. She looked like she was about to cry.

-Who's that?

-I'm Peter. Peter Pan.-she looked at him with too many emotions in her, he smirked.-I have the Truest believer and the Gentlest soul. Let's play.


	4. Stories

He's so much better in the movies.-Susan said after they arrived at the camp

-I noticed.

-What are movies?-Lily asked, after cutting they're ropes

-Stories, that is played and filmed. They're made of many pictures, that are movements. Based on stories, they're really popular.-

Susan answered the curious girl

-And what are we like in the stories and movies?-by then everyone had sat down and was listening and even Pan was paying

attention.

-Peter Pan is a happy, adventures boy. His enemy is Captain Hook, who wares fake mustaches and perms. His friends are the Lost

Boys. That's the original and classical story. There's also Wendy, John and Michael, 3 siblings who help him defeat Hook. Tinker

Bell, a fairy, is also his faithful companion. I think there are two things the movie and this Peter Pan has in common.

-What is that?-Peter asked curiously and Henry also looked at both curious and weird.

\- That Peter Pan doesn't want to grow and is good looking- Henry looked taken aback, Pan surprised and Lily looked impressed and smirked.

-What about Tiger Lily-she asked

-She was an Indian Princess, who in one of the movies likes Peter, but Wendy likes him in both of the movies.

-Who thought about this?

-An author, a person who writes a book.

-Can you tell us the whole story?

-How about I tell it tomorrow. You first need to some classical fairytales.

-Which one?-Henry interrupted

-What do you think?

-Snow White.

-The classical, the truth is for later.

-So are you gonna tell us a story?-a young lost boy asked

-Yes.-everyone was sitting, except some older ones who were guarding and Pan who was leaning against a tree a watching- Once

upon a time, there was a king and a queen … and they lived happily ever after-when she finished everyone was half asleep or

asleep, except Henry, Lily and Pan.

-What's the truth-Lily asked

-That's a different story for a different time. You'll be turning 12 tomorrow, Henry.-she said changing the subject

-Yeah, I am, but I'm too tired to think about it.

She sat on the ground-Come on, put your head on my lap. It'll be your cushion.

-Thanks.-meanwhile, even Lily fell asleep-Night.

-Night.-then she started humming Disney's Snow White: Someday my prince will come and was raking her fingers through Henry's

-You've been standing at the spot for a while, aren't you tired?-She suddenly asked Peter

-I do it more often than you think

-Just asking. Why do you need us Henry's the truest believer and I'm the gentlest soul, but…

-First of all Henry has the heart of the truest believer and you have the touch of the gentlest soul and I'm telling no more.

-Why are you like this? How did you even end up here?

-That's a different story for a different time.

-You still haven't answered my original question.

-I won't, now I have to go. Good night Susan.-and he left

-Unbelievable-she muttered under her breath


	5. Wounded

**I've changed the original plot a bit, for this story**

-Hey Henry, wake up.

-Why? It's still dark.

-I don't think there's any light in Neverland. Lily just woke me up.

-Where are they?

-Probably of to some kind of hunt. Pan asked for your scarf and coat that's why it's off.

-Alright. What are we supposed to do.

-Just sit and wait, I guess.

-I never got to ask. What did you mean by saying Pan is good-looking?

-There's no point denying it, better just be straight-forward.

At the battle, Emma tries to make her way to Pan, but is cut off by Lily

-Who are you?

-I'm Tiger Lily

-What….-But was cut off as by Lily's sword came crashing to hers, she almost got wounded, but managed to save

herself. They fought for while, when Emma almost stabbed her in the stomach, but Peter pushed her out of the way

before she could do anything, instead he got a blade through the stomach.

-Peter!-His sister yelled

-I'm fine.-Emma knocked down a boy, but let him go, Peter smirked and so did Lily. Lily whistled.

-He isn't lying, that map will show you where Henry is, only when you stop denying who you really are.

-I'll make sure to send both of them your regards-Peter said, with all his strength. Then they went away.

Arriving at the camp:

-Make space! Make space!-Lily shouted-He's wounded-Susan gasped, turning around

-What happened? Bring him by the fire.

-Your mother did it.

-So she's here-Henry interrupted excited

-Yes. So princess do you know how to heal a wound or something? Please.

-Of course I'll help.

-But Sue…

-No Henry. I have to save him and I don't care about mom.

-But…

-No Henry. I'd feel terrible if nobody saved you, that's why I'm saving him. Okay, in the stomach. I need bandages and

some kind of wipes, rags or something.

-You heard her. Go!-they quickly found the needs and gave them to Susan. Who did her work.

-Alright. He'll need to rest. Cook him something to eat. I'll take care of him. Everyone of to work, but you Lily need to rest.

-There's one more thing I've got to do.

-Aright, but after that sleep and please try to talk to Henry.

-Sure.-she left

\- Okay Pan. Wake up, will you. It's just the two of us.

\- No.

-That worked.

-No.

-Yes. You don't look to well, here let me role you on your side.

After she did that-How did you get wounded anyway? I know it was mom, but how. I thought you were the unbeatable

and unstoppable Peter Pan.

-Lily was fighting your mother and she was just about to shove the sword into her, so I pushed her out of the way.

-I would do the same for Henry.

-I do have, ow-he said trying to sit up-have a heart

-Don't sit up and I always knew you had one

-Really?-he asked unconvinced

-Really. I'll go and find your sister to tell her you're awake

Now she was the one leaving him confused.


	6. Target Practise

"Kakuu! Wake up! Catch!-as he threw an apple to Henry

"I don't like apples-Susan smiled at that

"Who doesn't like apples?

"It's more of a family thing-Susan answered, Peter smirked

"Well don't worry, they're not for eating. We're playing a game.

"My favorite game.

"It's fun. I call it target practice.-he said evilly

"What if we don't want to play?

"Don't worry Susan, you're not playing. You're brother is.-Lily answered half chuckling, at that Susan shot her daggers

"What's that?-Henry suddenly asked Peter, who was putting an arrow in a bottle

"Dreamshade, nasty poison.

"If you're shooting the apple, what's the poison for.

"Motivation not to miss.

"Okay, I'm stepping in Henry's place, I'm not letting him die.

"No-the two boys said at the same time, concerned. Everyone frowned at Pan and Susan blushed. Peter Pan being

concerned was not an everyday thing.

"I meant that Henry's going to be shooting anyway, so there's no reason…-he said trying to cover up what he just said

"Oh, it's fine-Susan murmured and Lily just rolled her eyes at them

"Felix, get over here!

"Is Felix's aim good?-Henry asked worried

"He's not shooting, Henry, you are-Lily answered as Pan handed her the crossbow

"I'm not shooting

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!-the Lost Boys chorused

Susan looked horrified and buried her face in her hands

"You won't hit him.

"Trust yourself Henry-Lily added which boosted Henry a bit more-I trust you-Pan stopped the chanting and put his

arms around Susan-Don't worry love, I'll be fine, it's exhilarating –she looked at him wide eyed, terrified and that's

when Henry pulled the trigger, aiming at Pan, but he caught it, at that Susan gasped

"Henry-She said in disbelief

"Told you it was exhilarating, come Henry I need to show you something.-they went to sit on a log


End file.
